Requiem for a Good Night Kiss
by TsukiMato
Summary: Hey! My Second story! This one is slightly different. A character of my own imagination with....a Konoha Kunoichi! Kakaru x Ino
1. Chapter 1

"Your last words will be recorded as 'what does a name matter anyway! A name is nothing more than a label for the deeds one has accomplished! And I hope that my death this day can teach you this. That all of your deeds are implanted forever in the thing you use everyday.' Prisoner 26228. Is this what you wish to have recorded as your last words?" A fox masked ANBU Member said nonchalantly as he scribbled the words down.

"Yes...and make sure it says my prisoner number, not my name" Said the prisoner tied by many lengths of rope to a wooden pole.

The ANBU raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a little hypocratic? Don't you want the people who read your tombstone to recognise your deeds?" He asked, in an honest, curious tone.

The Prisoner laughed. "No, my deeds are nothing special. Besides, there is a certain person I don't want to know...putting a name on my tombstone would ruin it." He said, his amber eyes slowly tearing up. "I've said my peace...do your duty..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter one: Meeting, Greeting, and Powdered Orange Juice

Once upon a time, there was a small, little known village just outside of the Nano Country. In this village, there were two clans, who had been feuding since the village was formed. In one hand you have the Kegare clan. In the other, you have the Dekkichea Clan. Now, these two clans didn't wage war on the street, they waged polital war. With the leader of the village dead (under suspicous circumstances) both clans were vying for the throne. The Kegare Clan eventually won the race for the throne. They placed all of their clan leaders in the highest city positions and enacted the worst punishment for their rivals they could muster: The Dekkichea clan was to be disbanned, banished, and given one of the signurature seals of the village. Every villager was branded with the Mark of the Wanderer. This forbidden punishment seal is similar to the one employed by the Hyuuga Clan, but with some major differences. The Mark of the Wanderer couldn't be removed, and it could kill the person it is used on. The difference is the way that the victim dies, and why they die. This seal causes the muscles in the body to bind up, causing immense pain when the person with the seal attempted to move. Then, the muscles in the lungs bind, and the oxygen supply is cut, causeing suffocation. The seal activates when the user has spent more than seven days in the same five mile radius. Then the user has to wait a year before returning to the same location. If the user returns, they will recieve a shock to the entire right side of their body, indicating that they need to get out of there. One hour later, if they are still in the same place, the killing trigger will go off, and the Wanderer will die.

Now we rejoin this clan as they wander around, seven years after the seal's were made.

"Mommy, where are we now?" A young boy asked a woman who looked to be in her late thirties. He was eleven years old, and had been on the road for all of the years of his life that he could remember. He didn't posess the same bitterness the rest of the clan, possibly because he never knew about the ranks his fellow wanderer's held, or even their clan-name's that they had been stripped of when the clan was disbarred. He was simply know an Kakaru-kun.

"We are in the Fire Country. This village is called...Konaha I belive. Now honey, we need to go to the market to trade for supplies. Can you be a good little boy and play in that field over there until we get back?" She asked sweetly, pinching his face as mother's often do.

"Mo-om! I'm not little anymore!" he said, pulling her hand off of his face.

"Ok, well you be good for mommy?" she said, ruffling his hair.

"..Hai!" Kakaru said, running out into the field as the other Wanderer's went to the market.

Kakaru ran through the field, laughing as he flopped down in the tall grass. "Finally...another village! This means we won't have to leave for another week!" He said happily. He sat up and frowned as he looked at where he had sat. He had accidentally crushed a beautiful white flower. The petals hadn't fallen off yet, so he attempted to make it stand up.

"there we...aww" he said, truimph turning into a sigh as the flower fell. He attempted three more times before a young girl walked up behind him.

"Its poinless to continue...it won't stand again" the blonde haired girl said, plucking the crushed flower.

"Hey! Why'd you do that! Now the flower's going to die..." he said, looking at the flower and then at the blonde girl.

"Yes...but without plucking it..." she said, pulling some of the petals off, revealing some seeds. "you couldn't get to these..." she smiled, offering the seeds to the boy.

"Ooh...I see...Oh!" he said, standing up and bowing deeply "Where are my manners, I am Kakaru, at your service" His words were more or less sincere, but were very rehersed. It came from the countess times he had introduced himself by grabbing a stranger's hand and shaking it violently, only to have the youth recieve a very hard knock on the head from his mother.

"I'm...Ino Yamanaka, nice to meet you?" she said in a confused tone.

"Did I do something wrong Miss Yamanaka?" He asked politely.

"N-no...I'm just wondering why you are being so formal. No one else in this village is so polite when introducing themselves." Ino said, tilting her head to one side, as if examing a difficult math equation.

"Does it bother you Miss Yamanaka?" He asked, blushing as he smiled shyly at her.

"No...but you don't have to do it" she said, blushing a little also. "And please, call me Ino!"

Kakaru sighed and relaxed his formerly stiff posture. "Thank goodness for that! To tell you the truth Ino-chan (you don't mind if I call you Ino-chan do you?) I can't stand acting like that!" He said, smiling brightly.

"Yes..its fine..." Ino said, blushing a little deeper. _Wow...he's almost as cute as Saskue-kun! Wait...what am I thinking..._ She shook her head, freeing herself of the thought.

"So Ino-chan, where did you learn so much about flowers?" he asked, sitting down on the same patch of long grass he had been before. He started weaving the grass together into a crown, looking up at her with a warm smile. _She's nice..._

"Well Kakaru-kun, my parents run a flower shop in town. I've just picked up some stuff from helping out my Mom." Ino said, picking some nearby flowers and weaving them with expert skill.

"Ahh...I see" He said, instantly jealous that she got to stay all the time in a city. "What does your Dad do?" he added, frowning as he tried to tuck in some loose blades.

"My Dad's a Shinobi for this great village!" Ino said proudly.

"No way! Really?" Kakatu exclaimed, dropping his crown.

"Really! And I'm going to be a shinobi too! Better than even him!" She said, winking and sticking her tongue out at him.

"Na un!"

"Ya huh! Im in the Academy and everything!"

"Wow, really! Your amazing Ino-chan!" Kakaru said, blushing after he realized what had slipped.

"T-thanks Kakaru-kun...I'm really not that amazing...I'm just a student" Ino said, turning a soft shade of scarlet.

"No! I mean it!' he said, turning bright red as he moved closer to her. "I would give anything to be in an Academy!"

"R-really? Umm...its not that great...I mean its a lot better than anything else I could have done..." She said, moving away, now fully scarlet. "I-if you like...I can have my dad talk to the Hokage about you enrolling...if your parents think its ok...I'm sure you'll make lots of friends Kakaru-kun!"

Kakaru's heart fell. He looked away from her to the poorly made crown. "I'd...love to...but..." he said in a somber, lifeless tone that did not match him at all.

"Why don't you? It doesn't matter if you weren't born here! If my dad reccommends you, Hokage won't deny you!" Ino said, placing her hand over his. She removed it abruptly and blushed again.

"Its...not that...I'm not going to be around long enough...Ino-chan...see this?" He said, pulling up his sleeve, revealing a swirly shaped seal, The Wanderer's Mark.

"Eew! Is that a tatoo? My parents say that they are icky and unnatural" Ino said, tenatively poking it.

"No its a seal. I can't stay here" He said, covering up the seal. He explained what he had been told it was, although he didn't know why he had it, or who gave it to his clan.

"I see...I'm so sorry Kakaru...when will you be leaving m-Us!" She said, turning a deep shade of red and laughing awkwardly.

"Umm...I have seven days..." Kakaru said, looking down. "But that doesn't mean I can't spend time with you now! I mean...if you want...Ino-chan" He turned dark red and looked up at her, catching her eye for a moment, then looking down again, waiting for an answer.

Ino smiled. "Of couse Kakaru-kun! Come one! I've got so much to show you!" she said, still blushing as she grabbed his hand again and pulled him up, running with him to the town. She took him to Ichiraku ramen, introduced him to the Hokage and her family (a pleasent expierence, except for the harsh grilling he got from her father. His questions varied from if he wanted to marry Ino, to if he had any desire to dethrone a kage, destroy a village, or if he has ever had a relative with such desires.)

In what seemed to be no time at all, his seven days were up. Using the techniques she had taught him, he gave her seven flower tiara's to remember him by. She blushed and accepted them, giving him some of his favorite beef flavored instant ramen. He was about to depart, when she threw her arms around him and said "Will you come back Karu-kun?" she asked tearfully, using the pet name she had made for him.

Kakaru returned the hug tightly and looked to his elder's. "Can we mom? I really like this place! A lot!" He asked desperately.

"Well...I don't see why not! You sure seem to have made a friend." His mother said, smiling. "Now come on...we've gotta be out of here by ten o clock!"

"Good bye Ino-chan...I'll miss you! Good luck with your Shinobi training!" He said, regretfully letting go and running off with his clan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Black-eyes, Spa's and Mudbath's

One Year later...

"I can't wait to see In-er. Miss Yamanaka again mother!" The twelve year old Kakaru said, looking around furiously for any sign of his friend.

"Well Kakaru, we will be off again, you go look for her. And don't forget that gift you got her!" His mother shouted as he shot off into the distance. "Ahhh...Kids. Its moments like this you don't regret bringing them into this world" She said, smiling and placing her hand over her heart.

The twelve year old youth scoured the city in search for the blonde haired kunoichi. He stopped by where he remembered the flower shop to be, but it was gone. His heart sank instantly. He asked a passerby about the flower shop. "Oh, The Yamanak's saved up and bought a bigger store on the other side of town" he said, pointing him in the right direction.

"Thanks sir!" he said, bowing, and then running in the direction. He got to the flower shop and walked in.  
"Welcome, can I help you?" Ino's mom said.

"Misses Yamanaka! Its me, Kakaru!' He said, bowing respectfully to her.

"Wow! You've really grown Kakaru! I suppose you are looking for Ino, hmm, let me see...Oh yes! She's out at the moment practicing with her kunai! Just outside of the forest!" Mrs. Yamanaka said, pointing to the edge of the forest.

"Arrigatoo Mrs. Yamanaka!" He said, laughing as he ran out toward the forest.

There stood the young blonde kunoichi, hurling kunai at targets that had been pinned on trees.

"Hey! Ino-chan!" The youthful boy yelled as he approached her. He tripped and fell upon reaching her, causing her to burst out in laughter. He looked up at her, his face glowing bright red, and he smiled. "Its me!"

"K-Kakaru-kun!" Ino squealed, wrapping her arms tightly around him. He wasn't prepared for this, so he ended up falling back with her on top of him. They both blushed intensely for the moment their faces were less than an inch apart, and then she lept off of him, sitting about two feet away and looking away, still blushing. Kakaru sat up slowly, brushing the dirt off of his shirt.

"I-I'm glad your back...Karu-kun..." Ino said shyly, the redness not fully cured from her face.

"T-thanks...I missed you Ino-chan" he said, looking over at her, still red in the face.

"Really? I missed you too Karu-kun!" Ino said, shaking the blush off and smiling at him.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Karu-kun said, ruffling through his pockets until he finally produced several slips of paper. "We bartered these off of a trader from here! Mom said I should give them to you!" He said, handing them to her.

"OH! Kakaru-kun! These are for the best Spa in town! I've always wanted to go there! Arrigatto!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around him tightly again, this time squeezing him until he couldn't breathe.

"U-h---Ino-chan..."He choked out "Can't...breathe!"

"Oh! I'm sorry Karu-kun!" She said, blushing yet again as she released him.

"Its...fine...Ino-chan..."he said, catching his breath. He smiled at her brightly. "I'm just glad that you like them! I was afraid you'd hate them..."

"Oh! Never! Lifetime passes! I thought they were one time use!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah, I got one for each of your family. I know your father and mother must need it from all of the work they do, and you must get tired from all of the ninja training you do!" Kakaru said proudly.

She felt a pang of guilt _He probably thinks I do this everyday...instead of once a week. Darn it! I hope he doesn't find out I spend most of my training time trying to impress Sasuke-kun._ Sasuke. The mention of him in her thoughts almost seemed to be a passing remark. Like his name should have been preceeded by a by the way, or oh yeah, him. She would have wondered why Sasuke seemed less important to her now, had Kakaru not stood up and walked over to her, offering her a hand. She took it and he helped her up.

"I managed to get enough extra so I could get a day pass to there...do you want to go there Ino-chan?" he asked, smiling.

"Hai! Come on, I'll show you where it is!" She said, tugging his hand and running off toward the city, pulling the youth along.

They recieved a warm reception to the Spa. Kakaru parted from Ino, waving happily as he went to the male section of the hot springs. Ino went to the female side, and they reunited seven relaxing, blissful hours later.

Kakaru had apparently fallen asleep during a mud bath, and so it took him an extra 20 minutes to scrub himself. He dressed in a hurry and went out to the lobby where Ino was waiting with a complimentary towel wrapped around her head.

"Hey Ino-chan! Sorry I'm late, I had to---" he was interrupted by Ino giving him a peck on the cheek. He blushed so deeply that it looked like his head was a nuclear reactor going critical.

"Kakaru-kun...thank you so much!" she said excitedly. "After that hotspring, I got a manicure, and a peticure, and a facial..." she gave him the play-by-play of her entire spa expierence, giving every detail of how the cucumber things felt.

Kakaru tried to listen, but he was preoccupied with the peck. He tried not to think too much of it, but his mind raced with hopeful's and what-ifs. Eventually she noticed he wasn't really paying attention so she whacked him in the head, before realizing what was obviously distracting him.

"Umm...I'm so sorry Kakaru-kun!" she said, throwing her arms around him again and hugging him tightly.

Kakaru didn't seem to mind, becuase he figured out that she must have figured out why he was distracted. (:P Thats right...I went there)

She released him and blushed. "Umm...hey do you wanna have dinner with my family like last time when you were here?" she asked, her eyes diverted and her face growing less pink.

"Of course Ino-chan! If I'm not intruding on anything that is" he said, remembering his manners with a wince.

"Don't be silly! of course you can come! Mom and Dad will be thrilled with your gifts!" Ino said, clasping his hand in hers and leading him swiftly to her home.

And of course, they were thrilled. Inochi apologised for the rapid fire inquiries he had asked him the last time he was there.

They spent more and more time together, and by the second to last day, Kakaru had developed the habit of waiting outside of her house for her in the morning.

The day finally came for Kakaru to leave, and he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had been told specifically to leave and catch up with them, but he was caught in a trap he could not escape, no matter how hard he tried: The Sun was setting, and Ino was resting her head on his shoulder as they watched it together. It fully went down and he looked deeply into her eyes as the pain shot through his body. He flinched terribly and ran off, leaving a very shocked Ino behind.

She recieved this letter two days later: _Dear Ino..._

_I regret that I had to leave you so abruptly...I had stayed too long and the Wanderer's Mark had activated...XI just barely made it outX _(this part was crossed out several times) _I am fine now though...I will write you whenever I get to a town with a post office!_

_Sincerely, Karu-kun._

_11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111_That's it! Chapter 2 complete! Hope you Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Moonlight, Candlelight, but no romance

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

The third time our hero Kakaru returned to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, his fellow clan members didn't go to the market to trade. They didn't check into an Inn. They weren't there at all. The thirteen year old walked in all by himself.

A young man had walked into the village with a slight limp and a new scar on his cheek. He winced as he checked in with the ANBU at the gate as his mother had often done for him. His pants were torn, and his shirt was as well, possibly from thorns tugging at them in the forest. He thanked the guard and walked into the town, with nothing but a backpack on.

He wandered over to where he remembered where Ino's house was. He had arrived there just after one o'clock in the morning, exhausted. He tried to wait out infront of her house for her as he always had done, but he fell asleep/passed out on the bench infront of her house.

He awoke several hours later, a matured Ino shaking him awake. His eyelids slowly parted and he smiled. "Ino-chan...good morning" He said softly, moving himself up with his aching muscles.

"Kakaru! What happened to you!" Ino said in a worried tone, pushing him back down so he wouldn't strain himself.

"Well...I got seperated from the rest of my clan...we were attacked three months ago by rogue ninja" The scruffy teenager said.

"Oh my!" Ino said, still worried.

"I looked, but they were gone...even Mom...luckily I had been messing when her map when it happened, so I could find my way here" He said, smiling warmly at her. _Back to you Ino-chan..._he added mentally.

"Are you ok? what happened to your clothes! come in! come in! You have to wash up and get some fresh clothes on!" She said rapid fire, tugging him into the house and shutting him in the bathroom.

He sighed and undressed, stepping into the shower, letting the steaming hot water wash the grime away.

Ino walked into the bathroom, covering her eyes.

"Umm...Kakaru? I've got some clothes for you! They're my dads, so they might be a little big, but they should do ok!" She said loudly before beating a hasty retreat out of the bathroom.

Kakaru finished cleaning himself, took out a razor he kept with him and shaved his slightly longer than stubble chin hair. He dressed, then went out to meet his host.

Ino was sitting at a table, nervously sipping tea as she waited for him.

He snuck up on her and wrapped his arms around her. "T-thanks a lot Ino-chan...this means a lot to me..." he whispered, his face turning soft pink as he embraced her.

"Its...no trouble Karu-kun..." she said, turning red from suprise.

She offered him a seat, which he took. He explained that he had fallen down quite a large hill on his way here. She stifled a laugh, but he when he smiled at her she burst out. He let her finish before starting to talk again.

"Do you want to hear something crazy..." he said, looking away and blushing deep red.

"When we were attacked...and after when I was wandering...all I could think was how much I wanted to settle...how much I wanted to stop moving around, live in one spot...and then, not even before i was done desiring the settled life, when I thought 'I could live with this...if only...if I..." he trailed off, still not looking at her.

"What?" Ino asked softly, leaning closer.

"Y-you know what...forget it. Hey, are you hungry? Come on, lets go get something to eat!" He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the house, desperate to avoid what he had started.

"Ok.." Ino said, letting him drag her along.

They stopped in at Ichiraku ramen, and they had a light meal before Kakaru made her go out to the training field and show him all of the jutsu she had learned. Of course this meant posessing him and making him put on makeup and lipstick. After she cancelled the jutsu, she couldn't stop laughing. Kakaru was slightly less amused.

Ino stopped at her house to shower and change clothes quickly, after she had been demonstrating jutsu for several hours for him, all of which he found completely amazing.

While she was in there, he asked her mother where the best restraunt in town was, and she chuckled. "What, are you proposing to my sweet daughter!" Inochi practically lept into the room, and got so close to his face, he could tell exactly how much of what he had for breakfast. "Umm...no! Nothing like that!" he said, backing up. Inochi stepped forward and bumped him slightly, but just enough to cause Kakaru to trip over a chair and fall "SO WHAT? YOUR SAYING SHE IS-Mpha!" A hand was firmly clamped over Inochi's mouth, and it belonged to his wife.

She gave Kakaru the directions to the finest restraunt in town, with tables on the roof so you could watch the stars while you ate, as well as her blessing.

Ino came down, somehow oblivous to the commotion that had occured while she was away, in a light white dress cut just above the knee's, and Kakaru was speechless. She stunned him, and he actually stared at her, mouth agape for a moment. She blushed and Inochi cleared his throat rather violently. The phased youth snapped out of it and grabbed Ino's hand gently, leading her outside. "Hey Ino-chan...um...do you wanna..you know, get something to eat? I saw this place I thought looked good..." He said shyly, blushing again severely.

Ino didn't catch the hint. "But its getting dark, lets go back to my house for dinner!" Ino said, tugging him towards the house. He didn't move.

"Please Ino-chan...I really want to go there" He said, pulling her away from the house.

"Oh...Ok" she said, walking along with him. It was getting late, so most of the crowd had cleared out, which made it easier for them to navigate. But also it made it unneccessary for them to hold hands. Kakaru didn't take notice of this fact, so he had her hand firmly locked in his.

He got her to the fancy restraunt and pulled a chair out for her to sit on. He pulled it out a bit too far, and she ended up falling. The evening didn't get much better from there on. The table on the roof was nice, but really cold and windy. The moon was out, but only when the giant clouds parted. The food was good, until it got cold and bugs started wanting a taste. After that disaster, Kakaru started to walk her home in this awkward silence. He still hadn't told her. And he was running out of chances.

Eventually fate stepped in, in the form of him getting lost and leading her to the field where they had been watching the sunset the last time they were there. He sat down and sighed and she joined him. "Thanks for dinner..." Ino said, smiling at him. "Dinner was...A Disaster! It couldn't have gone more wrong!" Kakaru said, looking down. "Yes...but it was a sweet disaster." She said, pulling his face up by his chin.

Back at Ino's parents house her parents were waiting, broad smiles on their faces. "You think they had a miserable time?" Inochi asked. "Of course! It sounds so romantic, but it's aweful! Don't you remember the time you took me there! Hopefully they will be as attracted after the disaster as we were" Mrs. Yamanaka said, laughing hard.

Kakaru smiled and looked deeply into Ino's eyes, and she returned his gaze. Almost like magic, the clouds escaped to the north and the stars were out, glowing like litle gems.

The teen's eventually broke eyecontact, and the male was the first to break the silence.

"Uum...Ino-chan...before what I was trying to tell you was..." He said softly

"Yes?" Ino said, leaning in closer to him.

"It was you! You are the one I wanted with me during my traveling! Even before the attack, I missed you so much! I hated that I had to wait a year to see you! I wanted to stay here! With you!" Kakaru said suddenly, blurting it all out before the shy part of his soul could stop him.

"Karu-kun...I had no clue..." Ino said, shocked, and turning very red.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said-oomf!" He was interrupted by a certain blonde kunoichi pressing her lips against his. In that moment, it seemed like time stopped entirely. He wasn't in his own body, he could see himself frozen in time, kissing the girl. _The_ Girl. The stars seemed to reflect how they felt and amplified it a thousand times.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her in closer to him. He tilted his head slightly to the side, kissing her deeper. They parted for a moment, smiling intensely. Then, just as suddenly they had stopped, their lips melted passionatly back into each other. Ino leaned foreward and pushed Kakaru down on his back. She climbed on top of him and continued to kiss him with the same intensity. He placed his hands on her sides and nibbled gently on her lower lip. They broke contact again, this time to breathe. The caught their breath and then they just laid there. Ino gently nuzzled Kakaru while he stroked her hair gently. "Ino-hime...I don't want to seem forward...but I could see spending my life with you..." He said suddenly, kissing her gently on the forehead.

"W-what are you talking about?" Ino said, gazing into his eyes. She could see living with him too, running a little shop in the village.

"Ino-hime..." he said, holding her head close to his chest. "I want to live here...I've wandered for 11 years...I just want to live with someone...I just want to live with...you Ino-hime...I...L-l-love you..." he said softly, eyes welling up in tears. "A-a-nd three days from now i will have to--" he was interrupted by Ino placing her pointer finger on his lips, silencing him instantly.

"Let's worry about that tomorrow...I love you too..." She said, kissing him softly on the lips. She had hoped before that Sasuke would be the first person to kiss her, as well as her first love, but secretly on some level, she had wanted Kakaru also. And now she had him.

Kakaru returned her kiss, and not too soon after, he removed his lips from hers, and gazed deep into her eyes. He kissed her gently on the lips, then on the cheek, his kisses trailing down her face, and his mouth settled on her neck, his soft kisses moving all around. Ino let out a soft moan to show her appreciation as Kakaru started sucking gently on her neck. "Ah...ooh! It tickles Karu-ku-mhhhmmmm..." Ino started, but was interrupted by Kakaru's lips meeting her's again. This time he kissed her deeper, pressing his face gently into her's. Soon after he had started, Ino parted her lips. Her tongue licked his lips and begged entry. He allowed it and soon their tongues gently caressed and rubbed each other. His hands pressed her body closer to his, as suddenly he wanted the gap between them to be nothing. Their tongues now weren't gently massaging each other, they were wrestling with each other almost violently. Soon, their lips had to part so they could breath, but their tongues kept at it. They realized exactly what they were doing, and went back to the more traditional style of kissing.

"Ino...mhmm...Ino-hime! We should stop...I love doing this, but if your dad found us...I'd be dead before I hit the ground" He said, attempting to fight off her kisses. She had finished kissing him on the lips, and was going for his neck as he had hers.

"Aww...well I suppose you are right...walk me home Karu-kun?" Ino said, smiling and standing up.

"Of course Ino-hime!" He said, lacing his finger's through her's as he led her back to her house. Her parent had already gone to bed, leaving behind a note saying how much trouble she was in if someone didn't kidnap her.

"I love you Ino-hime, good night!" he said, shutting the door and walking towards the Inn he stayed in. He couldn't help but be giddy: The Girl of his Dreams! She actually liked him!

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222Thanks for reading ! I hope you enjoy! The current time is 1:07AM! Sorry, but this will be it for a few days, I'm off to Camp! Hopefully Werewolves won't get me!


End file.
